Prohibited Passion
by ItsNothingToDoWithYou
Summary: Klaus is always seen as alone. A man that relies solely upon his Hybrids. But that isn't true. He has a friend, Charlotte. His only friend throughout the centuries, and so when a man shows up, jeopardizing Charlotte's life, he'll protect her. But can he? Can he protect her from a love that is prohibited eternally and yet burns with fiery desires.
1. Friends?

**So, Hey, this is includes an OC I've made and an OC my friend made. It's based upon their story, with Klaus' intervention. Hope you all enjoy :) Please R&R! **

Calix had been in town for a weeks, watching events unravel, but decided that now was the time to make his presence known. He knew his first stop was the Original's house, perhaps it wasn't the smartest move, but it was necessary. He came here for a reason, and he wasn't going to stop until he completed it.

He walked forward; his dark brown hair tousled slightly from the light wind, the sleeves of his deep blue shirt pushed up to his elbows, he walked with this strength about him, this deep confidence, but he stopped; seeing a girl in front of him.

"You look lost" she commented simply, a small smirk on her strong face, her fiery red hair loose and past her shoulders. She had a curvy figure and this attitude seemed to surround around that stated: Bitch.

Calix frowned slightly, he didn't need to look twice, he recognised her face instantly. It's not like she was hard to remember... Her image had been circulating his mind for centuries now. He pushed that thought aside though for now, it wasn't the time for a trip down his own memory lane. "Quite the opposite in fact..." His eyes drifted over to the house, not focusing on her at all.

"Well you need to leave darling. I'm here, to make sure some ugly second class person - such as yourself - doesn't come close to the mansion, so turn your ass around, and piss the fuck off" The girl snapped, this sickly sweet smile on her face, deliberately patronizing.

Calix sighed heavily, this girl was becoming an issue. An issue he couldn't afford right now. He took a small dangerous step towards her, his dark eyes focusing into hers. He had this control about him, almost too controlled. "You know, a foul mouth like yours will end up being removed by myself if you carry on, Miss...?" He trailed off, wishing to know her name. He knew her name. But it was the concept of it.

"Granger... Charlotte Granger" She replied "And who the fuck are you?" She didn't know him. Of course she didn't. And it was how he intended to keep it.

He remembered her... remembering her being with Klaus during the 10th Century when everything was much more simple. For all of them.

"Well Miss Granger, you see, I would prefer for a foul mouthing lady like yourself _not_ to know my name...Nothing personal" A small deep grin tugged at the corner of his lips, tauntingly so, but it was personal.

Charlotte nodded slowly "Well, unless I know who you are, you're not going anywhere near the Mikaelsons. I assume you're here to see them, probably to see Nik?. Why do you want to see him?"

"That...isn't your business..." He replied simply, his arms crossing over his evidently toned chest, he felt her eyes on him and he rose his eyebrow slightly "Don't get involved Miss Granger.."

For her sake and for his.

Charlotte paused for a short moment before she questioned, rather suddenly "How old are you?"

He frowned at the sudden change of topic but rolled his eyes slightly, great, the typical question asked by a vampire to another. But he had nothing to hide about his age "In humans years? Im 28, real time? 990."

Ok, so Old. "I see. And who turned you?"

"This isn't an interrogation for fuck sake. If Niklaus isn't here then I am wasting my time." He moved to take a step to leave...

Charlotte suddenly let a small grin rise on her lips, that kind of smile that you'd see from a girl when she figured something out. A plan. A notion that she knew a way to get around a guy. "You want to go to the manor?"

He gave her a look, he didn't need to answer that. Even though right now he didn't trust her, he turned, just for a second, to glance at it.

Before he could react, Charlotte did, stabbing a vervain dart into his neck hard.

He felt his body kick in, his muscles aching at the vervain, in being as old as he rejecting his body's order's to shut down but eventually...everything went black.

Calix awoke pretty soon after, a low deep growl escaping his lips as he felt vervain soaked ropes strapping him to a table, he glanced around, he seemed to be in the basement of the Manor. His titled his head up slightly, eyes flickering to Charlotte who seemed quite content, sitting upon a metal table in front of him, the smirk on her face looking pleased.

In her gloved hands? It wasn't hard to figure, a wooden stake soaked full of vervain.

"I told you I'd make you talk darling" Charlotte commented, standing up and stepped forward, dragging the vervain soaked stake over his skin, enjoying the sizzling sound. She definitely wasn't one to hold back, and she wouldn't. Not with someone like Calix. Although she wouldn't ever admit it out loud, he made something inside her tick, and that wasn't good.

Calix glared at her, his muscles clenching under his now ripped shirt but he didn't show any pain. He never did. That was a weakness. He pulled against the vervain soaked ropes, knowing he wouldn't be kept down for long, feeling them slow snapping.

She sighed in annoyance as he didn't respond and she leaned forward, her face just above his, their lips only centimetres part. Her eyes narrowed as she heard the snapping sound of the rope and so she climbed on top of him, holing his hands down, using all her strength "Tell me or I will kill you"

"...I dare you to" He replied, his eyes were dark and extremely serious and yet, they held this teasing dare within them. He knew she wouldn't kill him, he could see it in her eyes, hidden, however small "Besides...that's not how it works..."

"Then how does it work?"

Within a second, Calix pushed Charlotte off of him, vamp speeding to his feet and slamming her hard against the wall, his hand at her throat before she could even react "This is how it works..." He grinned widely, his fangs extending, his eyes getting darker "And my name? Calix Heart"

She hissed a little, looking into his eyes she concluded "You're stronger than I thought." Charlotte made sure to make a note of this for next time. She was sure they'd be a next time.

He shrugged "Do not underestimate me Charlotte..." his hand pushed harder at her throat. In his mind his heart was telling him to stop, this was Charlotte... but no, he couldn't let those memories resurface, she wouldn't understand.

"Let go of her" A deep stern voice, snarled from the corner on the room as he slowly stepped forward. Klaus.

Calix frowned but nodded, letting go of Charlotte when he saw Klaus. "Fine" She wasn't his concern right now... he couldn't let her distract him. He placed his hands neatly behind his back. His body language was calm but his muscles seemed tense under his shirt. His eyes seemed calm, his gaze drifting upon the setting around him before landing on Klaus. He would get straight to the point "You see Klaus... You turned someone. Someone who potentially destroyed my life...I want to know where you turned her."

Klaus smirked widely, before he said "No offence mate but I've turned a good few people... and after a 1000 years you forget who and when you turn people" He shrugged simply. From his smirking facing it was hard to figure whether he was joking around, or being serious. But that was the beauty of Klaus.

"Which is precisely why for now... I must go... but you'll remember" he said simply, almost daring him to remember. He knew Klaus would remember eventually. With that, he disappeared, vamp speeding away.

Klaus frowned deeply at this, his mind stirring from the random visit. "What was his name again" He questioned his friend.

" Calix... Calix something...You know him?" Charlotte asked.

Klaus thought about his answer for short moment. Yes... he did. He recognised him from over the years. But Klaus would not bring that up. Right now was not the time "Not that I know of." He replied simply and bluntly. Lying to Charlotte was not something even he himself approved of, but as her friend, he would do what he thought was best.

Charlotte, thinking, before she muttered "He broke off that table Nik... I had him tied down in vervain ropes, I couldn't even hold him down. I'm 10 years older than him and he overpowered me. He overpowered _me _Nik. When I was using _vervain_." The insult of what had happened was clear in her voice.

Klaus glanced away and towards the direction Calix had left in, he frowned "He won't overpower me Charlotte..." he said sternly and full of certainty. But it wasn't him he knew Calix would be the issue for. It would be Charlotte. He knew for her it would be a physical and emotional struggle.

But he wouldn't let her get hurt. He wouldn't let his _only_ friend get hurt.


	2. Contrasting Personalities

**Hey! So I've decided to continue with this and will see how it goes :) Throughout the Chapters I'll be adding more and more OC's and Canon Characters to the story. I don't own the Canon's nor **_**some**_** of the OC's introduced but for the OC's I don't own, I have permission to use them from my lovely friends :) **

**I'm not sure I'm completely happy with this Chapter as it's very much so a 'development' chapter between the OC's... but review and let me know what you think!**

**Contrasting Personalities**

Charlotte stayed sat in the basement of the Manor late into the early hours of that morning. It was hard to figure though due to the lack of windows in there. She could hear Klaus upstairs talking to his Hybrids, well, more like ordering them but that wasn't her concern. Her mind was running through what had happened a mere few hours ago- that man bothered her. But, he was so like her it was strange. And attractive. She frowned as she found herself finding a man who had threatened her attractive. Besides, _no-one_ threatened her, so she wouldn't let him get off lightly.

She slowly got to her feet when she heard a voice upstairs that she knew, a small smile spread on her face, a contrast to her previous frown.

After a few moments, she was stood in the parlour of Klaus' mansion, he didn't seem fazed to have her there while talking to his Hybrids. There was nothing he was saying that he didn't want her to hear anyways. Although it wasn't the Hybrids who Charlotte was looking at as a collective, it was one in particular. A small gentle smile rising on her lips as she focused on Mark. A man who's blonde hair seemed to give this instant kindness about him, a man who happened to be Klaus' first Hybrid. Mark turned to see Charlotte and gave her a grin, recently he had been thinking about her an awful lot and he knew Klaus wouldn't approve of his growing affections. But he shrugged that off as she came walking over.

"You know Mark, staring at girls is awfully rude" Charlotte commented as she stood there in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest. Of course, she didn't have a problem with people looking at her, she knew she looked great, but she also enjoyed seeing this half worried face grow on Mark's features.

"It's ok to do so when they're pretty...right?" Mark said in response as he smiled ever so slightly to her, he did think she was pretty. Stunning even.

Charlotte rolled her eyes at his comment, over the past few weeks she had been getting closer to Mark. Perhaps it was because of her friendship with Klaus, Mark being his first success, or perhaps it was just his innocence that made her want to be nice to him. He was a contrast to her. A contrast to Calix.

When Charlotte didn't respond to him straight away he said "If you want... we could go out for dinner somewhere, tonight?" He questioned, sounding hopeful

Charlotte smiled ever so slightly to him, usually she would have brushed guys off and told them to fuck off but she eventually found herself nodding slowly "Sure... I'll see you at 8?" She would of course control the times, and everything else.

Charlotte and Mark sat opposite each other in this sweet restaurant. Mark had chosen it. He wore dark jeans and a lighter blue shirt, Charlotte wearing a little black dress that hugged her figure tightly, her red ginger hair loose and slightly curled at the bottoms. She drummed her fingers on the table top before she replied to him "You know... you scrub up pretty well" She half teased

"Well... when I'm not being controlled by your mate, I'm actually not that bad looking" Mark said, laughing slightly which in turn made Charlotte smile. She felt like she could smile with him but... She frowned to herself, she couldn't allow herself to think of the 'but' side of her thoughts. She was happy. That was good, right?

Charlotte's eyes traced over Mark as she spotted a figure walk in. He was tall, his hair dark, his eyes seemed focused and his smart black suit with a crisp white shirt on underneath made him stand out in comparison to all the humans around him. Calix nodded to the lady he was talking to before he went and sat at the bar part of the restaurant. Charlotte glanced back down to Mark as he ate some of his food, and she couldn't help but smile slightly at him. She bit her lip, she hated to do this.

"Mark... I promise I'm not leaving, but, there is someone I need to talk to... I'll be right back"

"Oh...Err... sure..." He replied, looking slightly confused, he didn't want her to go, but he was hopeful she would return soon enough.

She gave a small smile as she stood up out of her chair and walked to where Calix was, as she walked, her hand brushed Marks' arm making her tummy flutter.

Charlotte walked confidently over to where Calix was stood, leaning against the wooden bar top, she crossed her arms over her chest tightly, looking stubbornly annoyed with him, he was ruining her perfectly perfect evening with Mark who she was growing extremely fond of. Of course Calix could see her, but when he didn't acknowledge her Charlotte snapped:

"So what, your stalking me now?" She accused bluntly, who the hell did he think he was, following her here when she was with Mark.

Calix finally turned and glanced to her before he gave her a look that stated _'Seriously?'. _His eyes were dark as he focused in on her, a small deep smirk tugging at the corners of his lips at her question, in a sense it was amusing. "Granger... when I'm stalking you... you'll know for definite" So No, he wasn't. He anticipated her next question and he asked "If you must know I'm meeting someone here..."

His eyes flickered up at this point and he smirked widely, perfect timing. Klaus walked confidently into the restaurant too, his eyes scanning the area before they landed on Calix, frowning when he saw Charlotte. He walked over though and stopped before them both.

"Calix...Charlotte..." he nodded his head in a greeting.

"What the fuck is going on" Charlotte demanded, glaring between the two men. One, her best friend, the other? Well, she was positive they clashed.

Klaus moved to Charlotte, his arm wrapping around her shoulder before he said "Go enjoy your time with Mark..." he sounded slightly sour about it though, the thought of his Hybrid, dining with his friend "Let me deal with Calix..." He pulled back slightly, giving her a look that told her to trust him "I'll see you tonight" He commented before he return back to Calix as they moved to sit down.

Charlotte just stood there for a moment, feeling royally pissed off. She ran a hand through her hair before she turned and walked back over to Mark, sitting down. Inside she felt annoyed and agitated and was seriously hating her decision to even bother going over there. And now? She couldn't concentrate.

Mark just looked at her for a short moment, in being a Hybrid he had heard the conversation. He reached across the table and touched her hand with his, smiling encouragingly to her, right now, he was the kindest person around her.

"Just ignore them..." He said seriously but with a smile as always.

He got to his feet, tugging her gently to hers. Charlotte wasn't used to such gentleness at all. She wasn't a gentle kind of girl and that showed clearly from the events with Calix last night. That was who she was. She smiled though as Mark laced her hand with his and she let him. It felt nice and comforting. He was comforting. And right now, she needed that. They both did.

They walked outside together and he glanced to her as they walked hand in hand, he could feel himself falling harder for her the more he saw her smile.

"Charlotte..." He began, his eyes flickering up to hers "I've really enjoyed myself..."

Charlotte had to admit, so had she. It had been a typical date really. Something that she wasn't used to but, she needed it. The way she had been tonight though was such a contrast in compare to the night before. Her company had definitely been a contrast too.

"I've enjoyed myself too" She gave a small smile, she had found herself smiling a lot more recently while spending time with Mark. He made her genuinely smile, he made her laugh. He made her care for him and vice versa.

She stopped when she reached her place and let go of his hand. She glanced up to him before she said "I'll...see you tomorrow..." She knew that her night hadn't ended though; she had to go and confront Klaus and ask him what kind of stupid idiotic game he was playing.

Mark nodded, he bit his lip before he leant forward and kissed her cheek slowly and gently "Night..." He gave her a smile before he disappeared into the night.

Charlotte stood there for a short moment, her night had been relaxing –mostly- and enjoyable. With Mark she was finding herself becoming someone else...someone who cared and was capable of genuinely laughing, and yet, deep down she still felt this burning desire to rip someone's throat apart like nothing ever mattered.


	3. Crescendo

**Yes, I should be revising for an exam, or sleeping... But I got bored :) **

**This story is going to take some chapters to get into the full swing of it, but I want to do this right and properly, not just rush into it. So...just be patient with me :p **

**Please review :)**

**Crescendo **

This didn't begin as a reality check, nor did it begin as a fairy tale. For Calix, this wasn't the beginning. He knew it was the beginning of an end. Returning here to Mystic Falls was a bad idea. For him and For _her. _

The last time he had seen Charlotte was a few days ago with their coincidental meeting in the restaurant. A part of him knew that it was anything but coincidental, but for now? He would keep that silent. His discussion with Klaus hadn't exactly gone down as intended, and yet, why would it? Klaus and Calix never got on, and he knew better than anyone, that from Klaus, he deserved it.

Calix had been keeping his distance lately as he watched the events unfold. The time Charlotte and Mark spent together, the time Charlotte spent with Klaus as his hybrids hoarded around him and the time that all of them were alone.

It was late on that evening that he decided to go to the well known Grill of this town. He stepped inside, his dark brown eyes scanning the place as he always did. He liked to know who was around him, who he could hear and who could hear him, his eyes focused as he spotted Charlotte. For a moment he didn't move, before slowly he walked over and sat beside her.

"Great" Charlotte snapped, a small smirk on her lips though "And I didn't think my night could get better" It was hard to figure though whether she was merely teasing, or being serious.

Calix shrugged his left shoulder as he ordered himself a brandy, he didn't need to reply to that.

"You know...whatever game you're playing with Klaus? You're dumb to do so" She continued.

This, however, made him grin and smirk and he shook his head. This was no bundle of laughs for him either. "This isn't a game, Granger" he replied, using her last name as a formality. "It is anything but" His voice held this calmness to it, this seriousness that seemed cold and hard and yet, honest in a sense.

"Then why won't Klaus tell me – the man who tells me everything – what you said to him that night?" She looked at him, clearly expecting an answer. She seemed pissed off more than anything and so downed her glass of red wine.

"There's some things you don't need to know" Calix replied simply, almost sharply. "Some things Klaus doesn't need to share with you for the betterment of everyone else, including your life" he paused "And besides... Now you have something to live for..." A small smirk tugged on the corners of his lips "A certain Mark?" he explained.

Charlotte's eyes narrowed slightly, a darkness filling her eyes that came naturally and yet wouldn't ever let Mark see "What Mark and I do is none of your business" She said sharply at him. "Besides... at least he knows how to smile, unlike you and your stupid face" She said simply, she had almost felt herself say _sexy_ face. No. She wasn't even going to allow herself to think like that!

"Of course it's not my business" He said "But it is Klaus', considering you two are so close..." Calix gave her a look before he stood up and nodded slightly and went to walk away

Charlotte sat there for a moment before she shook her head, walking to stand in front of him "No, you don't get to just walk over, be a massive asshole and leave again..." She crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest.

"Yes... I do..." Calix replied, his body and mind staying calm, even those hers had risen in intensity. But with that, he slipped into the crowd of the Grill and away.

Charlotte frowned deeper, pushing some of her red hair off of her face, she was annoyed, he was purely infuriating and made her wish to constantly rip something or someone apart. He seemed to highlight everything in her that made her who she was, and she hated that.

She went and sat back down again at the bar, but it wasn't long until a figure once again sat by her side "If you fucked off the first time...don't come back a second time Calix" She said, without turning to look.

"Huh?"

As soon as Charlotte heard the voice of Mark she felt her heart rise but also cringe as she had commented about Calix, she turned to look to him and smiled this gentle smile "Sorry... i... I thought you were someone else..." she touched his hand lightly

Mark shrugged, he frowned slightly to the mention of the guy he had heard Charlotte talking to at the restaurant but he wouldn't let it bother him "I came here actually to ask if you wanted to come somewhere with me..."

"Where?"

Mark ran a hand through his blonde hair and he frowned before he said hopefully "New York City..." he grinned slightly before he said "It'll be fun... a getaway" He added on the end.

...

"No way in hell" Klaus snapped at Charlotte as she stood there with Mark in front of Klaus, telling him of their trip. He scoffed and he said "Mark is needed here...and if he bites you or whatever, I'm not travelling to New York just to heal you" of course he would, he would save his friend, but he was angry right now and wouldn't admit it.

"I don't care Klaus, this is my life!" Charlotte replied sharply to him, her eyes narrowing slightly, sometime's Klaus could be an ass. A controlling one at that.

"Perhaps, but Mark is needed here Charlotte. As a Hybrid it's his duty"

"I don't give a flying fuck about what kind of stupid hybrid thing you want" Charlotte sighed, her voice softening "Klaus... I want this...to go with him" She said, more gently this time.

Mark had remained silent during this before he spoke up "I'm not going to hurt her Klaus..." He said seriously, he would never hurt Charlotte.

Klaus vamp sped to stand directly in front of Mark, his eyes narrowed, searching through Mark's and a low growl escaped his lips "I don't expect to get a call from you Mark requesting me" He snapped before he turned back to Charlotte, a part of him knew that it was better if she was out of town. He sighed "Fine"

Charlotte grinned widely and without another word, disappeared with Mark to go and pack.

...

Charlotte sat in the hotel room with Mark, he had gone to pour them both a drink. He returned and sat on the sofa beside her, a small smile on his lips in which Charlotte returned.

"Let's play a game..." he offered, and to Charlotte's surprise, she found herself nodding in agreement. Charlotte didn't play games, and yet, she was finding herself accepting the offer.

Mark turned to face her probably and a grin rose on his lips "Truth or Dare..." He said eventually, holding the glass in his hand.

Charlotte bit her lip slightly before she said, with a smile on her face "Can I choose both?" She grinned before she said "Truth first" She knew that wasn't the point of the game but, she wanted both.

"Fine...ermm... Did enjoy becoming a vampire?" He asked seriously, as a Hybrid it was something he wanted to know.

Charlotte glanced down for a moment before she said eventually "I was a witch... before I was a vampire. Turning meant that I had to lose that. Lose a huge part of who I was..." She frowned, this clearly a touchy subject. Usually she would get angry at people for even asking but with Mark, she couldn't "Becoming a vampire changed everything. Some good... some bad..." She glanced up to him, running a hand through her hair. In losing that part of her... it had helped to create the monster she was. And yet, she would suppress it for Mark. "Now the dare..."

Mark had been watched Charlotte the whole time that she had been speaking. Her words were honest and he felt like he was falling for her harder. A small daring grin rose on his lips "I dare you to kiss me..." He said suddenly.

Charlotte just stared at him, before slowly; she moved closer to him, she had to admit she felt a little bit nervous. She had never had this gentleness before. She placed a hand on his cheek and pressed her lips against his, feeling her lips melt against his. She smiled as she felt him smile, a genuine notion of happiness. They moved closer to each other and for the first time, Charlotte felt, like everything was going to be ok.

But in her mind? In her mind she could feel that she was opening her heart, allowing it to be broken.


End file.
